This invention relates to a steering column switch for use with motor vehicles.
A switch of this type is known from German Pat. No. 3,515,911. As far as this switch is concerned the problem of connecting the upper and lower switch units to the electric components in a simple and reliable way, by each of which switch units several electric performances can be switched and which accordingly have a plurality of plug contacts, has not yet been solved. The housing must not exceed particular outer dimensions. For this reason, the arrangement of the plug contacts is a problem. Moreover, the plug contacts of each switch unit must have their ends arranged in a particular way relative to one another in view of the precondition that they are embedded in a base plate using a simple holding tool. In addition, connectors of a complicated construction would then be necessary which could only be properly connected with the plug contacts with difficulty.
It is an object of the invention to create a switch of the type described which is constructed as simply and compactly as possible and which can be reliably connected with electric components without difficulty.